1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package for enclosing an article and more particularly the invention provides a package having a pocket for receiving a first article and a quantity of adhesive for connecting the pocket containing the first article to a second article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio frequency identification systems include relatively small tags that can be physically associated with an article. The tag is a small silicone chip that includes a transistor and an integrated circuit. Data corresponding to the article can be stored in the tag's integrated circuit. Radio frequency identification systems also include readers that can communicate with the tags and retrieve the data stored in the tag's integrated circuit. In one example of radio frequency identification technology, tags and readers can be used to assist the purchasers of fine art. For example, a tag can be programmed to include data relating to a particular piece of art such as the artist, the date of creation, the price, and the history of ownership. The tag can be physically connected to the piece of art in an art gallery. A prospective buyer can review the available pieces of art in the gallery and use a hand-held reader to retrieve information about any one particular piece of art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,569 discloses a package for holding a radio frequency identification device. The package includes a front panel and a rear panel forming a pocket for receiving the radio frequency identification device. Adhesive is applied to the outwardly facing surface of the rear panel and a removable liner covers the adhesive until the package is connected to another article such as a product, a box, or some other article.